


Wicked Drawings

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Artist Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco went to the library often. So did the dark haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea: "The library’s pretty empty save for you and me and OH that couple making out loudly in the shelves somewhere"  
> From: http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take  
> ajfgjahgajg <3 Hope you enjoy!

He’s here again, Draco notes as he settles down in his usual seat. The boy is seated at a corner with his earphones in.

Draco looks at him, then flips to an unused page in his notebook and begins sketching. The sketch slowly stretches out on the page, taking the form of a boy with glasses and unruly hair.

He looks up from time to time to observe the boy. The library is empty save for the two of them and...a couple. The couple makes out so loudly that Draco has to suppress a grin. The boy with the glasses looks very uncomfortable being at the same table as them.

Draco looks at his notebook.

“Do you know where the restroom is?” He hears.

He looks up at the dark haired boy. “Take a left, and you'll see it.”

“Thank you.” The boy says before he walks away.

Draco continues working on his drawing, adding details to his hair. His hair is definitely messier than he thought it was.

~ ~

The next time Draco sees him is on a Thursday. He's just finishing up his report when he sees the boy walk in with a brown messenger bag and a bunch of books.

The boy spots the couple sitting near his usual spot and makes a face. He hauls his materials to the table Draco is at and settles down.

“Took you long enough.” Draco says. “I would have thought you wanted to _watch_ them make out.” He smirks when he sees that he got the reaction he wanted.

The boy's face is as red as a tomato. “Of course not!” He protests loudly.

“ _Shh_.”

The boy mumbles an apology. “I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?”

“Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

Harry smiles, and then they speak to each other. It's a civilized conversation and Draco finds himself enjoying it.

He's _almost_ disappointed when Harry gets up. “I have to go home now. I'll see you next...Thursday?”

He nods in reply, and Harry makes his way to the door.

Draco pulls out his sketchbook and begins erasing.

His eyes are a lighter shade of green, he tells himself.

(A Month Later):

“Wow.” Harry gapes. “Draco, your drawings are _wicked_.” He has a big grin on his face and Draco knows it's a compliment.

“Thank you.”

“But who would have thought I could look this good?” Harry muses. “You made me look better than I actually do.” He complains jokingly.

“Potter, you look nicer in real life.” Draco says quietly. “All of the stuff I draw of you _isn't_ enough.”

Harry's smile widens. He takes Draco's hand in his own and gives him a peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the title is weird !! I didn't know what to name it. //bad naming sense  
> //imagine me naming my children


End file.
